InuYasha: Kagome and Rin's Big Change
by KNR
Summary: Kagome and Rin get turned into dogdemons by the same person who killed Inu and Sess's sisters. Can they get changed back or will they be this way forever. Better sum inside. [On hold due to lack of desire to write. May be dropped.]
1. Summary

A/N: This is my first Inu-Yasha Fanfiction so give me a review on something I do wrong and I'll change it. Starlit-Night Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome and Rin's Big Change. By: Starlit-Night Summary  
  
Years ago, when Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were younger, they had two sisters who were killed by a dark witch, know to many as Natasha. Neither of the two brothers told anyone about them.  
Now, years later, Natasha is back and she plans to use Kagome and Rin to get to the son of the great dog demon, who she despises. Can Inu- yasha and Sesshoumaru save the fate of the two girls, or will Kagome and Rin be cursed as dog-demons, forever? And, who are the two girls who help them on their journey?  
  
Join the gang in their adventure this Sunday June-15-2003. Hope to see you soon! 


	2. Prologue

A/N: Here it is just like I said. Hope you like it. By the way, I had a lot of people at school, who watch Inu-Yasha, ask me if the sister thing is true. No, it's not true I made it up; Gina and Emily are my characters. There, so now you know. Enjoy the story.  
  
Starlit-Night1  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome and Rin's Big Change  
  
By: Starlit-Night  
  
Prologue  
  
"Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" A dog-demon child, aged only around three, said as she looked around a garden. She seemed to be out of breath. "I'm going to find you!" she shouts playfully, giggling as she looked around.  
  
A younger Inuyasha pops his head out of a tree to see her back turned to him. He grins and returns to the treetops.  
  
The younger girl turns to the tree, as if feeling something was there. Her face lights up with an idea. "I got it!" She bent down; and as if she was a dog, she started sniffing the air for a scent. She followed it to the base of the tree, when she got to her feet; she looked up, but didn't see anything. She jumped into the tree. "I found you!" she said as she took Inuyasha in a hug grip, causing both of them to fall.  
  
At the bottom, she still had him in a hug. "Okay, Okay! You found me, now let go." He said trying to loosen her grip around him.  
  
"Nope! Not letting go."  
  
Inuyasha had a confused looked on his face. "Not letting go." Then he changed to angry. "What do you mean your not letting go? How come?"  
  
"Cause you're my brother and I love you!"  
  
"Okay then! Go love Sesshoumaru." He said, still trying to get her off him.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot; I still have to find Sesshoumaru!" She let go of Inuyasha and started searching again. "Sesshoumaru, where are you? Sesshoumaru!" She said getting annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha's sweat dropped at the sight of his little sister, jumping around looking for their older brother. 'She should really try using her ear or her nose. She'd have a better chance of finding him.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't find Sesshoumaru anywhere!" she said, looking very upset.  
  
"It's okay Em--"  
  
"Inuyasha! Emily! Sesshoumaru!" Came a worried shout from a short distance.  
  
Both of them looked over to where the voice came from. Coming towards them was another dog-demon, around the age of ten. She caught up to them. "Emily, Inuyasha where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I'm over here, Gina." Came a voice, from a tree. Sesshoumaru was hanging off it.  
  
Inuyasha and Emily's eyes narrowed. "Were you there this whole time?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Inuyasha, Emily, Sesshoumaru, we need to get out of here now." Gina said.  
  
"Why is that, big sister?" asked Emily.  
  
"There are some really bad people here and daddy wants us to get to safety, now--" Gina stopped her sentence and fear took over her face. She looked around. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW, THE ENEMY'S HERE!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone stood around looking puzzled. A vine rapped around little Emily's foot, but she didn't realize. It pulled her up into the air. "Ahh!" she screamed, as it pulled her to a shadow figure.  
  
"EMILY!" they all shouted at the same time. The vine wrapped around her tiny figure and then around her neck. Young Emily tried with all that was in her power to get free, but to no hope. The vine tightened so strong that.  
  
Shock covered Sesshoumaru's face, Inuyasha filled with sadness, and Gina looked really pissed off.  
  
"You bastard, YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Gina.  
  
Emily's limp body was flung aside like a rag doll. Her neck had been broken. She landed right in front of Inuyasha. "Emily? . . ." Inuyasha whispered as he fell to his knees. Tears started falling down his face. "No! It can't be. Emily? You've got to be still alive . . . you can't be . . . you can't be dead." He stammered.  
  
The vines shot to attack Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Gina as she used her claws to cut the vines in mid-attack. "Sesshoumaru, take Inuyasha and get out of here. I'll hold it off." She said cutting more vines.  
  
"Right!" he said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Come on we need to get out of here." He said, pulling Inuyasha up and making him run.  
  
'Good, now that they're safe, I can kill this guy.' thought Gina as she attacked again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha, still being pulled by Sesshoumaru, has gone into shock.  
  
"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he keeps on running.  
  
" . . . "No answer, just shock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You stupid little girl! Do you really think you can beat me?" said the shadow.  
  
"No I don't, but as long as my brothers are safe, I'll die here and now."  
  
"Good because that's exactly what's going to happen." It said as it shot an even bigger attack at her.  
  
The vines came right at her. Gina was frozen, unable to move. The vines went right though her stomach pinning to her against a tree.  
  
Gina spoke below a whisper. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, take care of each other. And don't fight any more." And then she slowly let out her last breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They stopped running. Sesshoumaru turned around, shock filled his face. He knew what just happened. "No! Gina . . . "he whispered. Inuyasha snapped out of his state of shock. "GINA!" shouts Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. See you soon. Starlit-Night1 


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry about using the names Natasha, Emily and Gina, but you see, I  
wrote other Anima fanfics that I haven't posted yet and they all have  
female names that are Japanese and I didn't wont it to look like I was  
using names that I had already done. So you see I had to do something  
different this time. Sorry if you don't like it. I'll do some research and  
try and find new names for others stories.  
-Starlit-Night 


	4. Odd Dreams! Visions of the Past!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long everyone. I was working on my other story *Spirit Prophesies* and my friend's story *It's All in the Stars* Well here's the first Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members in Inu-Yasha, but I do own Natasha, Gina and Emily, along with another character I haven't introduced yet and don't ask 'cause I'm not telling. Oh and the one who does own Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome and Rin's Big Change  
By: Starlit-Night  
Chapter One: Odd Dreams! Visions of the Past!  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, breathing very deeply. She looked around; the little fox was curled up to her. Sango and Miroku weren't there, they had gone out to a near by village in search of information on Naraku.  
Inuyasha looked down from his perch, in the treetops. He saw Kagome sitting up and looking very nervous. "You okay, Kagome?"  
Kagome looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. They seemed to be full with concern; well at least she thought it was concern. "Yeah Inuyasha, I'm okay. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said giving him a smile. Then her face filled with worry, "Umm . . . Inuyasha?"  
"What?"  
"Did you . . . "she stopped.  
He hopped down from the tree and landed beside her. "Well, did I what?"  
"Did you and Sesshoumaru . . . "she paused. "Did you and him have two sisters?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
Inuyasha looked shocked. "What?" he asked trying to see if he heard right.  
Kagome, seeing Inuyasha reaction, pulled back. "Nothing!" she said covering herself and rolling over. "Forget I said anything! Goodnight!" she fell back to sleep.  
"Yeah, goodnight!" he said returning to the treetops. His eyes went from their normal emotionless, to a deepened sadness. 'How does Kagome know about Gina and Emily? I haven't told anyone about that! No one! Not even Kikyo, when she was alive.' He thought. (A/N: Okay, just so you know, there's no Kikyo or what's his name; the one who's in love with Kagome. Someone tell me in a review what his name is please, this is going to drive me crazy, until I find out. Kouga or Koaga, something like that. Oh, please review this is driving me crazy now.)  
  
In the woods, far off away from the location of the gang; the little girl, Rin, is huddled up against a tree, sleeping soundly. Jaken is setting by the fire. He looked over to Rin. 'How did this human girl make Lord Sesshoumaru go soft? I still don't get it! What did she do that day to have him grow feelings for her?'  
Rin opened her eyes, and flung up into a sitting position. She started crying.  
Jaken got up in a start. "Rin what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
". . . "She said nothing and started crying harder.  
"Rin answer me. Do you miss Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you sick?"  
". . . "She still said nothing and was very loud now.  
"Will you answer me so I know what's wrong already?" he shouted getting angry.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" asked a voice from behind Jaken.  
"Ahh!" Jaken shouted as he fell to the side. He face went pale.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she ran up to the dog lord. "I saw it! I saw it! I saw all of it!" she said as she cried.  
Sesshoumaru had a confused look on his face. "What did you see?" he asked going to her level.  
"I saw Gina and Emily get killed!" she said wrapping her little arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.  
Sesshoumaru's face turned into an unnatural pale, flush color and his eyes filled with shock.  
Jaken got up. "Lord Sesshoumaru are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Jaken blinked a few times, and then his sweat dropped. "Wait a second, who are Emily and Gina?"  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken. Jaken prepared himself to get hit for asking the question. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to the deeps of the forest. "Gina and Emily . . . were Inuyasha and my sisters." He answered.  
Jaken went into an 'I know it all' stance. "Oh, your sisters, I knew that!" then his eyes widened. "You had sisters?" he asked, unbelievingly.  
"Yes, they died when I and Inuyasha were very young. It was the same day our father had died."  
"Really? You most of been very upset, losing all the things you loved most when you were only ten! Did you and Inuyasha cry?" he asked stupidly.  
This time a rock made contacted with Jaken, causing him to fall over.  
  
It was morning. Kagome stirred, as she began to awake from her slumber, due to the sun light right in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. Still squinting, she pushed herself up. She looked into the treetops, but Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Where is he?' she asked herself. She looked next to her and found that Shippou was still sleeping. She looked around in the treetops for Inuyasha again. She didn't spot him. 'It's not like Inuyasha to run off some where, when Shippou and I are here unprotected.' She started to get angry. "Where is he?" she whispered.  
"Where is who?" asked a voice from behind her.  
Kagome spun around to look behind her. Inuyasha was leaning against one of the trees and was watching her every move. "Inuyasha, how come you're not up in one of the trees, like usual?" she asked.  
He looked at her. He then looked down to the ground, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Uh, Kagome?" His voice trembled a little, but he gained control of it.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"Last night . . . remember how you asked if me and Sesshoumaru had two sisters?"  
Kagome panicked. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it, it was just a very odd--"  
"We did." He said cutting her off.  
Kagome went to a blank expression on her face. "What?" she asked no more then a whisper.  
"It's true . . . Me and Sesshoumaru had two sisters, Emily and Gina. They died when I was five and Sesshoumaru was ten. I've never told anyone, so I don't know how you knew."  
Kagome looked very upset and started searching for words. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were real. I just had a dream and they were in it." She went over and sat next to him. They were silent for a few seconds. "Emily was the little one and Gina was the older one. Right?"  
"Yeah!" he sounded very upset, his voice began to quiver again, but Kagome didn't notice.  
"Inuyasha, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to remind you about them." She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her.  
Inuyasha was a little surprised by the action, but didn't pull away. "That day is the same day that my father died as well, he died saving my mother. You see; there was this demon sorceress, Natasha, from a far away land, she didn't really speak our language, but she was definitely a bad apple. She attacked anything and anyone that got in her way; my father was one of them. She had a gang of different creatures with her. One of those creatures was the one who killed Emily and Gina. My father was able to imprison Natasha in a box, which whereabouts are still unknown. He and my mother went to go find the four of us; unaware that Gina and Emily were dead. The same creature that killed the two of them was going to kill my mother, but my father took the hit. Sesshoumaru and I returned to where the fight was, and we were able to surprise attack the creature, ending its life. But we were still too late to save our father. To be completely truthful, Sesshoumaru and I got along before that day. I actually forgot about that." He paused.  
"So you lost both of your sisters and your father that day?" asked Kagome. A tear came out of Kagome's eyes. They became rapid.  
The sent of water and salt was pick up by Inuyasha's keen nose. He looked up to see Kagome shedding tears. "Hey, why are you upset? They weren't your sisters, they were mine."  
"That's so sad; no one should have to lose their father and siblings in one day, let alone lose them at all." She said looking at Inuyasha.  
"No, Kagome, please don't cry!" he said pulling her to him. 'Good thing I didn't tell her my mom died two days later saving both me and Sesshoumaru from another one of Natasha's minions. I hate to see what she'd do then.' He thought.  
Kagome was a little surprised by Inuyasha's embrace. 'Okay, I'm still dreaming. Inuyasha's being nice.' Something hit Kagome. 'Wait a minute . . . Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru used to get along? Now that's something very hard to believe. Then again . . . In my dream, Sesshoumaru did save Inuyasha . . . but then again; Gina was the one who told him to do it.' "Inuyasha, why don't you and Sesshoumaru get along any more?"  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. "I guess Gina and Emily were the only reasons we got along in the first place, with out them we grow apart again."  
"Again?" she asked.  
"When I was born, Sesshoumaru was five years old. Two years later Emily was born. When Sesshoumaru was nine, I was four and Emily was two, Gina, who is Sesshoumaru's older twin by an hour, lived with her and Sesshoumaru's mother. She came to see our father one-day and meet Emily and me. She thought Emily and I were the cutest things ever; we didn't talk to Sesshoumaru much, before that. We keep our distances from each other, but we warmed up to each other, because of Gina. The funny thing is I could get away with murder around Gina. Emily, she could do anything around Sesshoumaru, and he wouldn't mind. Emily was his favorite. Gina moved in with us about a week after we meet. Almost a year later, that's when they attacked. Emily was only three, I was five, and Sesshoumaru and Gina were ten."  
"Wait, Gina was Sesshoumaru's twin?" she asked pulling away from him and sitting beside him once more.  
"Yeah, didn't you know?"  
"Not really!" 'That explains why I thought Gina was Sesshoumaru at first, they're twins, and the only difference is their voices. And it also doesn't help that Sesshoumaru's so feminine.'  
  
'Some body's talking.' Shippou opens his eyes, seeing that Kagome is missing he pops up. "Kagome?" he asks as he searches the surroundings.  
Kagome turned to see Shippou awake. To his own dismay, Inuyasha did too. "Oh, hello Shippou." She said sweetly.  
"What wrong with you, you little brat?" he asked.  
Shippou ignored Inuyasha and hopped into Kagome's lap. "Good morning Kagome."  
"Good morning Shippou!" she said giving a slight smile, she was too upset by Inuyasha's story to make a bigger one.  
"Well, since you're awake, I guess we can leave. We should get back to Keade's place." He said, standing up.  
Kagome and Shippou looked up to Inuyasha. "But, why do we have to go to Keade's place?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, I think we're closer to the next village then we are to Keade's village." stated Shippou.  
Inuyasha turn around to face the other direction. "Because . . . tonight's the night of the new moon. I'll be human and unable to protect you if a demon attacks. At least at the village, Miroku and Sango know where to find us."  
Shippou hopped off of Kagome, "That's right, I forgot about the new moon being tonight."  
"Inuyasha, that's a good idea. We should return." Kagome said gathering her stuff.  
Inuyasha turned to look at them, "Yeah, yeah! Whatever, let's just . . . KAGOME!"  
Kagome was about to collapse. Inuyasha hopped in front of her, breaking her fall as she fell into his arms. "Kagome, Kagome snap out of it." It was no use Kagome wouldn't wake up.  
  
* Inside Kagome's Vision *  
  
A hallway; it's long, dark, empty. No light is entering it. The air is misty, as if the morning dew was getting in; but no windows being around proved that theory wrong. Kagome looked in front of her. A figure arose from the cloudy area.  
"Who are you?" ask Kagome.  
{"Are you willing to save him, even if it end's you life?"} The figure came to a halt in front of Kagome. It was around a head shorter then Kagome.  
"Who? Who, am I willing to risk my life for?" she asked looking down at the figure.  
{"He loves you, not the other. And his love for you will grow when Natasha interferes. Don't stop him; let him go, even if it's dangerous. The older one . . . he will become an ally, even if he doesn't show it. The one called Rin will have the same thing happen to her, as it is going to happen to you. I've warned you: make the choice that best fits you, but please don't break his heart like that bitch did."} The figure turned around to leave, when she stopped. {"By the way, may I ask a question?"} The figure asked.  
"Yeah sure, go ahead." She said.  
{"During the night of the new moon, do you have different feelings for him . . . when he's human I mean?"}  
Kagome shifted and stiffened. 'She's talking about Inuyasha.' "Inuyasha . . . when he changes, that is during the night of the new moon; do I have different feelings for him?"  
The figure turned back around. {"Forget I said anything!"} She was about to leave.  
"No . . . "the figure turned back around. "The answer is no, I don't have different feelings . . . I couldn't even if I wanted too."  
The figure's lips, which you could see, slight opened. {"Why's that?"}  
Kagome smiled. "Because, even when his human, he's still Inuyasha; the same person I love, I'll even love him as a pure demon."  
The figure complete turned to face Kagome. {"Tell me! Do you know why Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sisters had such strange names?"}  
"No, I don't. But as I recall, in English class, there was a list of names that we could choose from to find the origin."  
{"Many years ago, back when their father was a child, he was saved by two female humans; Emily and Gina. That's why he named his daughters that. Natasha, she's from what you of the future call Russia, that's why her name is that. Goodbye Kagome, we shall talk again."}  
"NO, wait!" she shouted.  
  
* End Kagome's vision *  
  
Kagome shot up right into a sitting position, but something held her back. Two strong and gentle arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt something against her shoulder. Kagome looked at her surroundings; she was back in Keade's hut.  
"Kagome, you shouldn't move; Keade say's it's better to stay lying down." Came a voice.  
Kagome turned around to look behind her. Sitting there was Inuyasha, who had used his demon speed to stop her from getting up. "Inuyasha?" she looked outside; it was just before dark, the sun was near setting. "How did we get back to Keade's?"  
Shippou, who unknown to Kagome was behind Inuyasha, spoke. "Inuyasha was really worried when you passed out and he couldn't get you up, so he ran you here."  
Shippou was cut off by a strong pain that hit his head. Inuyasha had pounded his fist into the little kitsune's head, "Will you shut up?!" Shippou began to hold his head in pain. "I was not worried."  
Shippou gave Inuyasha a dirty look, "You know Inuyasha you should really just swallow your pride and admit that you're in love with her already."  
Kagome turned as red as a cherry. Inuyasha had a blank look on his face, and then it turned to anger. "I am not in love with Kagome, you little brat. What the hell gave you that idea?"  
"What gave me the idea is that you're always sacrificing your own life for her. Every time she leaves to go back to her time, you'll mope around and wait by the well for her. At night you stay up until you know that she's asleep and then after she's asleep you make sure nothing can bother her. Then there's that time, when Kagome was having a nightmare and didn't wake up from it . . . "  
Inuyasha covered Shippou's mouth. "What the hell! I thought I told you to not tell anyone about that!" He picked up the little fox, "You know what? You're a little pest."  
Shippou gave a grunt, "Well, then why do you do all that stuff Inuyasha? And tell me why that time Kagome had a nightmare, you . . . "  
Once again Shippou was cut off. "Well you shut up about that already. So she had a nightmare and was crying, so what if I . . . "He stopped and looked out the door, standing there were Sango and Miroku, who, unknown to all of them was listening to the conversation.  
Sango shifted her head, "It seems like Inuyasha and Shippou are responsible for all the noise."  
"Yes, I'm going to have to agree." He turned to them, "So what are you two fighting about this time?"  
Shippou was the one to answer. "Inuyasha's being stubborn and won't admit that he's in love with Kago—"  
Shippou was lying on the ground unconscious. Kagome was a deep red color now, too embarrassed to say anything.  
Inuyasha stood up. "That's it, I'm leaving." He stated as he left the hut, with a grunt.  
Kagome went back to her normal color; she stood up, and looked after Inuyasha. "Hey, wait don't go! Inuyasha tonight is the new moon, remember?" she ran out the door after him.  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "So Inuyasha is starting to admit that he's in love with Kagome?" asked Sango.  
"It seems that way!" He answered back.  
Shippou regained consciousness, "You know those two just scream "mates", they should admit it already."  
Miroku and Sango looked down at him. "Umm, Shippou?" started Sango.  
Miroku finished, "What was this about a nightmare?"  
Shippou looked up at them. "One night, while Kagome was sleeping . . . "  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Shippou is lying next to Kagome; a noise comes from the bushes, waking the small fox-demon. Shippou rises and looks where the noise came from. A little mouse scampers from the location.  
"No stay away from me!" someone whispers.  
Shippou rises to see it to be Kagome; Inuyasha also hears her and joins them on the ground. Shippou turns his head to Inuyasha, "Look Inuyasha, Kagome's having a bad dream." Shippou states.  
"Yeah, it seems that way to me too." He answers back.  
"No stay back . . . Inuyasha, help." Kagome whispers into the night.  
Shippou turns to Inuyasha; "It seems she's dreaming about a demon."  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha looked at her. The scent of her tears tickled his nose. That's when Inuyasha did something that almost made Shippou loose ten years off his young life.  
Inuyasha laid against the tree; located at Kagome's head. He then pulled her to him; she was now lying on top of him. It seemed like at that instant, when Inuyasha held Kagome; time had stopped for them. Kagome subconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist and molded her body to his. She stopped crying and moaning altogether and smiled in her sleep. Inuyasha held her throughout the night, making sure that she was alright. In the morning he placed her back on the ground where she had fallen asleep. He threatened Shippou with lots of pain if he ever told.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Miroku and Sango looked shocked. "Inuyasha, the one who's a bastard and an asshole, plus an all around jerk, did that?" they both asked.  
"Yup, that damn dog is in love with Kagome." Answered Shippou.  
"Well that explains the fact that his always arguing with her." Stated Miroku.  
"Really! And how exactly does that explain THAT?" she asked.  
"Well, because of his personality, he can't let someone get close to him, so he makes them go away; afraid of hurting them, or getting hurt himself."  
"Yeah, I guess your right that does explain that."  
"Yeah!" stated Miroku.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Next Time . . .  
  
Inuyasha is now human due to the new moon. What well happen when he and Kagome begin to talk? And whom is Rin talking too? 


End file.
